


Daddy didn’t bring the towel

by filthyhotsock



Series: I wanna be yours [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean is 13), (in the sense that Dean is 13), (she is unrealistically extremely into it all), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, POV Outsider, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, lots of Mary humilation, so if that's gonna squick you avoid this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyhotsock/pseuds/filthyhotsock
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Dean gets her first period. She and her daddy John are very excited. School nurse Meg takes an interest.





	Daddy didn’t bring the towel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this Bustle article](https://www.bustle.com/articles/56989-how-your-menstrual-cycle-affects-you-each-week-or-what-to-expect-when-youre-not-expecting) for telling me women have increased libido through every step of the menstrual cycle.
> 
> Title from “Partition” by Queen Bey.

Meg was a nasty bitch – she’d be the first to admit it, to anyone but her coworkers. As a middle school nurse, she saw preteens in all manner of undress and distress. She didn’t touch them, not in any definitely inappropriate way, but she rubbed their bare backs when their shirts bunched up, she stroked their bare legs at the end of their short shorts – she encouraged them to talk about their burgeoning sexual feelings, what they thought about, how they touched themselves, that there was no shame in using household objects as sex toys, or exploring their assholes, or experimenting with their friends... all in the name of sex positivity, of course! 

Her favorite student – the one she already knew she’d look back on as her favorite student of all time – was little thirteen-year-old Dean Winchester. Dean came to talk to her at least once a week, wracked with guilt and confusion over her unusual fantasies. Dean was obsessed with her father and would tell Meg in great detail – _great_ detail – about what she wished he’d do to her. 

For example, one afternoon Dean told about going to the movies with her dad. They went to the newest animated flick, sat in the middle of the packed theater, and were surrounded by younger kids and their parents. 

“We put the armrest up so I can snuggle in under his arm and bend my legs on the chair. I’m wearing a dress like this—” She gestured at the little sundress she was wearing today, what amounted to her uniform. It was loose, low cut, especially in the back, and short – short enough to show the bottom globes of her ass if she twirled or ran around. It would be against dress code in a high school, but in middle school everyone felt like a pervert thinking about barely pubescent kids as inappropriate. “—and it falls around my hips so my pussy’s just barely covered. My daddy’s arm is long enough that he can reach down and tease me a little, like—” 

Dean leaned back on one forearm, flipped her skirt up, and brushed her hand gently over her hip bone, the crease of her hip, over to her the slit of her little pussy – she was wearing panties, unlike in her movie theater fantasy, pink ones covered in hearts and trimmed with lace that were so tight Meg could see the outline of her slit clearly, and the sticky wet stain growing across the seat. 

“Like that.” 

“Mm-hm,” said Meg. 

“Have you ever heard of the popcorn dick trick, Nurse Meg?” she said. 

“Where a guy cuts a whole at the bottom of a bag of popcorn and puts his penis through for his date to find?” 

“That’s right. That’s the first thing we do. He teases me all the time, but sometimes I like to tease him. First I eat a bunch of the popcorn, just brushing his cock with my fingers. Finally, I can’t resist anymore and take his cock in my hand. They’re all oily with the popcorn butter. His cock’s shaking with how much he wants me. I stroke him – long, slow strokes – and he’s whispering the dirtiest things against my hair, and he’s so turned on that he comes pretty fast, all over my hand and the rest of the popcorn. 

“I lick it off my hand and then keep eating the popcorn until it’s all gone, and his cock is hard again. It’s super risky, but I take the bucket away so his huge erection is out in the open, and then I bend over and suck his cock in my mouth right there in the middle of the theater. I love his cock and I want to take my time, but I know I can’t. Instead I just get him clean without moving my head too much, taking it down my throat and swallowing, swallowing, swallowing. Daddy just puts his hand on the back of my neck, letting me know he’s there. 

“I sit up and glance around. Nobody’s looking at us. I stand up sit on his lap and – oh, do something really naughty. I put my feet on the chairs on either side of him and one of them makes an awful squeak. I stand up on the chairs and then squat down so I can sit right on his cock. Some people around us kinda cough and mutter, but everyone’s still paying attention to the movie. Nobody knows my dad’s fucking me right in front of them. 

“For a while I just sit there leaning on his chest, with his cock deep inside me. I love that feeling so much. Daddy starts playing with the rim of my pussy. He loves how wide he stretches me.” 

“How big do you imagine your father is?” 

“ _Huge._ ” 

Feeling like a complete cliche, Meg held up the banana she had brought in her lunch today. “Compared to this?” 

Dean plucked it out of Meg’s hands and inspected it – how much her fingers could close around it, where it reached on her belly if she balanced it on the chair between her legs. “Bigger. Wider and longer.” 

Meg swallowed. “You have such a small frame. For something wider and longer than this to penetrate you – that would be extremely tight.” 

Dean held her gaze. “It’s extremely tight. He fucks me so much I never stop feeling the stretch. In my fantasies! In the theater, I imagined he kept playing with my clitty, making me twist in his lap and fight to keep from making noise. 

“Every time the movie makes people laugh, I bounce on his cock a few times, but mostly I have to stay still. It’s so intense. I can’t come, and Daddy can’t come, but it feels so good. It’s not till the big chase scene at the end of the movie that I can move enough to make him shoot his hot load. I don’t come then, but he keeps his soft cock inside and rubs my clit slowly so I get closer and closer and closer. I don’t get to come until later that afternoon, when Daddy can get his mouth on my pussy – right inside the front gate at home.” 

Dean giggled. “So yeah! That was my fantasy this weekend. Am I terrible?” 

Suffice to say that either Dean had watched a lot of porn, or these weren’t just fantasies. 

“Not at all, Dean. It’s very normal to—” Meg gulped. “—question authority and explore the restrictions and expectations put on people by society – in the form of sexual fantasies.” 

“Thanks, Nurse Meg. You always make me feel better.” 

Meg’s would always listen diligently to Dean’s stories, nodding and responding briefly as needed, and then assure her that fantasies were normal and healthy and lots of people had thoughts lie that and there was nothing wrong with her. Theater, at this point, for both of them. 

Today was different. Dean looked genuinely freaked out, and told her, “My tummy hurts.” 

That was a classic get out of class free card, but Dean never used those. 

“Where does it hurt, sweetie?” 

Dean rubbed low on her belly – right above her uterus. 

Damn. Meg had a really straightforward response to give right now, but for Dean? Well, she could give the girl the option at least. 

“Dean, I think you might be getting your period.” 

“Really?” Dean looked absolutely delighted – euphoric might have been the word. 

“You’ve never had one before, right?” 

Dean shook her head. 

“Want me to take a look down there and see?” 

“Daddy says no one else should touch me down there. Not even doctors, not unless he’s there.” 

“I’ll call your daddy to come get you right now, sweetie. But I promise I won’t touch you. What if I just looked?” 

Dean grinned. “Daddy doesn’t mind at all if people look. The right people.” 

“Take off all your clothes,” Meg said. “I’ll call your dad.” 

She pulled up Dean’s file on the computer while Dean unbuckled her sandals. She picked up the phone and dialed the first parental contact number while Dean drew her panties down her legs, slowly. (No blood yet, Meg noticed.) As Dean took off her dress, a woman answered the phone. 

“Hi there, this is Meg in the nurse’s office at Liberty Memorial Middle School. Is John Winchester there?” 

“No, he’s at work. This is Mary Winchester. Is something wrong with Dean?” 

Damn, Dean’s mother. Meg couldn’t be sure, but she guessed Mary wasn’t as happy to hear about Dean’s fantasies. She’d really hoped to reach Dean’s dad, but there was nothing to do about it now. She couldn’t pretend she’d called for no reason. 

“Hi, Mrs. Winchester.” Dean, now buck naked, pulled a sour face as she hopped on the examination table in Meg’s office. “Nothing’s wrong. I just think Dean’s having her first period and might be more comfortable at home the rest of the day.” 

“Oh. I’ll come right down.” 

“Great. See you soon.” 

“Call my dad, too,” Dean said, lying back. 

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Meg changed the order of the parental numbers while she called Mr. Winchester. 

After she introduced herself, Mr. Winchester chuckled. “Nurse Meg! It’s a pleasure to hear from you. Dean’s told me wonderful things about your bedside manner.” 

Jesus, the voice alone – in another life, Meg would be angling to be the one Mr. Winchester was cheating on his wife with. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Listen, are you on your cell? Can you come down here while I talk to you?” 

“What’s wrong? ” 

“Dean’s fine. I just called Dean’s mother to come and I don’t want her to beat you here.” 

“I’m on my way. What’s _wrong_ ?” 

“Your little girl is just fine, Mr. Winchester, I promise! I’ve got Dean on my exam table right now. She’s naked.” 

Finally, Mr. Winchester was chuckling again. “Oh, is she?” 

“I think she just started her period and I wanted to do a quick examination.” 

“Standard procedure, I’m sure.” 

“Dean’s really special, as you know.” 

“Oh, I do.” 

“She made me promise just to look.” 

“Put me on speaker.” Meg did. “This is parental consent that, if Nurse Meg uses a glove, she can touch my daughter with one finger until her mom or I arrive. Okay, Dean?” 

Dean visibly shivered and lay down on the table. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Meg was the luckiest nasty bitch alive. 

“Thanks, Mr. Winchester. We’ll see you soon.” 

Meg hung up the phone and stood in front of Dean. She was so gorgeous. Under five feet and less than ninety pounds, if Meg had to guess. Her breasts were perfect little handfuls. Her nipples, though – especially now that she’d been naked for a while, they were the reddest, perkiest little berries. And she was absolutely hairless from the neck down. She had to get it professionally done. This tiny little wisp of a thing, going into the same LunchboxWax salon Meg went to, with her daddy at her side… 

“Bend your knees and spread your legs wide, Dean,” Meg said. “And scooch until your butt’s at the very edge of the table.” 

Dean did as she was told as Meg snapped a white latex glove onto her right hand. She pulled her rolling stool up close and leaned in between Dean’s knees. Such a gorgeous pussy. She had the kind of meaty labia Meg liked best, spread wide apart for her examination. Her clit was huge, protruding like a gumdrop from its hood. For the amount of use it got – if Dean’s stories were to be believed – her vagina was in practically virgin-perfect shape. 

Without warning, Meg pressed her index finger gently, shallowly into Dean’s hole. Dean’s whole body jerked. Quite unnecessarily, Meg dragged her finger around the inner rim of the hole, before pulling it back out again. As expected, her discharge was pink and lightly streaked with blood. 

Meg stood up and came around to Dean’s side, holding out her finger. 

“See how pink your fluids are, Dean? I was right. You’re getting your first period.” 

Grinning, Dean reached out and grabbed Meg’s wrist, brought her hand down to her mouth, and sucked the tip of her gloved finger into her mouth. 

Meg was going to soak through her panties today. 

“I’ll just continue the examination.” Meg sat back down on the stool. “Your anus looks red,” she said, tapping the tight little pucker with her single finger. It clenched and released with each tap. Yes, this little girl’s asshole had certainly been getting some use. “Does that feel alright?” 

Dean moaned a little. “Yes!” 

“Hmm. Well, that has nothing to do with your menstrual cycle. Let me tell you some things to expect – you might get crampy. That’s the tummy ache you’ve been feeling. Some ibuprofen should fix that right up. You might get needy and moody. And you might feel increased sexual drive.” Meg blew across Dean’s pussy. “Those – _fantasies_ you’ve been having about your dad. You might start thinking about them all the time.” 

“I already do _think_ about it all the time. How long does a period last?” 

“It’s different for everybody. It could be as short as a couple days or as long as a week. I think, if you end up feeling more libido, you should try to take at least one day to indulge yourself and—” 

“Fantasize?” 

Meg put her finger on Dean’s clit and started rubbing it in firm circles. 

“Exactly. It would make me really happy to know you were taking care of yourself that way. Plus sexual release should help with the cramps and moodiness, too.” 

There was a knock at the door. “Nurse Meg,” Amelia called out, “Dean’s mom is here.” 

Meg sighed and stood up. 

Dean crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “I guess I should get dressed.” 

“How about I lock the door as I leave, and then you can choose who comes in here next?” 

“ _Thank you_ , Nurse Meg.” 

Meg stipped off her glove and went outside to meet Mary Winchester, shutting the locked door firmly behind her. 

Unsurprisingly, based on Dean, she was a stunning women. It was a shame she’d already lost her husband’s interest. Meg hoped they’d figure out a better situation for everyone soon. 

“Hi, Mrs. Winchester, I’m Nurse Meg. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“How’s Dean?” 

“She’s doing okay. You remember what a big deal this is for a young girl. You can go on in.” 

Mrs. Winchester nodded and tried the door knob. It was locked, of course. 

“Dean, honey, it’s Mom.” 

“Go away!” 

“Dean, open the door.” 

“No! I only want Daddy!” 

Meg calmly sat down on one of the chairs outside her office – it was in the big waiting room shared between health, attendance, counseling, and the principle. “Why don’t we wait for Mr. Winchester and then sort this out together?” 

“You called him, too?” Mrs. Winchester sighed and dropped down next to Meg. “Well, I suppose I don’t have a choice.” 

Meg had no chance to reply before Mr. Winchester strode into the room. 

“Where’s my daughter?” he said. “You’re just sitting here?” 

“She wouldn’t let me in!” 

Mr. Winchester knocked on the door. “Dean, baby?” 

“Daddy!” 

The door cracked open just enough to let Mr. Winchester inside and then was shut tight and locked again. 

 

* * *

 

The moment they were alone in the nurse’s office together John bent down to kiss his daughter, and started backing her up to the examination table. 

Dean had been sitting in this room in the middle of her school, naked, waiting for him. What had he done to earn this? 

“Can’t believe you started your period, baby. I’m proud of you.” 

“Nurse Meg said it’s going to make me extra horny.” 

“Hard to imagine you being a bigger slut than you usually are.” 

“I _know_. Will you fuck my bloody cunt?” 

“I’ll even eat you out, honey. I’ll enjoy it.” 

“Good. Nurse Meg prescribed I spend one whole day of my cycle having sex.” 

John chuckled. He assumed the nurse couched it in a little more innuendo than that – but then again, he could tell she was completely sympatico. He hoped that gorgeous woman had a kid of her own someday soon. 

“She’s right. You deserve that. How much are you bleeding now?” 

“Not much yet. I’m just super wet.” 

John moved his hand between her legs and thrust two fingers up her pussy. 

“You sure are. I should get you home.” 

“Stop teasing, Daddy.” She was right. There was no way he was leaving this room without fucking her first. He’d been unable to resist temptation in far less private situations. 

John put his hand on her back for some extra leverage, and lifted Dean up by the pussy, holding her weight in one hand, and carried her over to the examination table. He tossed her onto the table, sending her limbs flailing, the tissue paper crinkling loudly underneath her. 

“Hands and knees,” he said. “Let me see that pussy.” 

Dean got into position and John bent down to take a good look. It didn’t look any different than it had this morning, really, but he knew this was a mature cunt. By the laws of nature, Dean was a woman now, who could make a baby – who was _meant_ to make a baby with him. 

She was extremely wet, her natural lubrication spilling over her pussy lips and sticky over her thighs – but that was usually how he saw her pussy. She left a puddle on leather seats. 

Dean arched her back, pushing her pussy up and out toward him. 

“You can breed me now, Daddy.” 

“Not today, sweetheart,” he said. “You’ll be most fertile in about three weeks.” 

“Can’t wait. We should mark it on the calendar in the kitchen.” 

Fuck, he shouldn’t have left it so open ended. “Baby – I can’t get you pregnant yet.” 

“Oh – _yet_? Really” she gasped, sounding relieved. 

Double fuck. John left Dean on her hands and knees, but came around the table to look her in the eyes. “Wait a minute, baby girl – you’ve gotta know how much I want to make a baby with you.” 

“For real? It’s not just dirty talk?” 

“If I were a better man, it might be. But no fucking way, Dean, sweetheart, I want to get you pregnant a dozen times. I want to have a family with you.” 

“Me too!” 

“But you need to finish high school, baby – you deserve to. You need to _start_ high school. You need to get old enough to pass for my wife. We need to figure out how to keep Sammy with us. We need to—” 

Dean lunged forward to kiss him. “I know. I want it so bad, Daddy, I want you to breed me—” 

“Me, too, baby,” he said against her mouth. “of course I do.” 

“But we gotta make sure there’s no one to care you’re my dad.” 

She really got it. He was so relieved. “Exactly.” He cupped the back of her head and kissed her hard. Dean stayed soft and coaxed his tongue into her mouth until they got messy with it, drooling on each other’s chins. 

“Fuck me now, Daddy,” Dean moaned. 

John moved behind her again, undoing his pants as he went. 

“Are you cramping?” Dean moaned again, more pitifully. “Poor baby girl. Can you hold your hips still for me?” 

Dean nodded and John slid his cock into her pussy, just a couple inches – a test. Dean held completely still. John bent forward a little and put his hands on Dean’s abdomen, right on top of her mons. John thrust forward and firmly downward at a snail’s pace, feeling his cock move inside Dean through her skin and muscle. “Feel that?” he said. 

“Feels so good.” 

“My cock’s so big—” And that wasn’t just talk. At over a foot long, if Dean straddled John’s hips, just behind his cock, the tip of his cock landed above her belly button. Dean’s organs had to get out of the way for John’s cock. “—it’s giving you a massage from the inside. I’m rubbing right against your uterus to make you feel better.” 

“Please, Daddy, I need it.” 

He pulled out till just his bulbous cock head was tugging on the tight rim of her cunt, then he pushed back in. 

Holding steady, he said, “Give me your hand,” and then pressed her hand just below her belly button, where she could make out the familiar shape of his cock head. “There. Feel that?” 

Very carefully, so not to overtax the one hand keeping her balanced, he thrust out and in again, feeling Dean’s hand on his cock through her skin this time. 

“You’re so deep! You’re completely inside me.” 

“That’s right. That’s where our baby will be. That’s where we’ll make the baby.” 

“Ohh, yes! I want you to give it to me. I want you to breed me so bad, Daddy.” 

“You know – it’s unlikely I’ll get you pregnant when you’re on your period – but it’s not impossible.” 

“Really?” 

“You’re womb’s so greedy for my seed, honey. It’ll do whatever it can.” 

Dean dropped her hand back to the table and focused on fucking back against John, meeting him thrust for thrust so their hips crashed against each other with equal force. 

“You better not come inside me, Daddy.” 

They fucked faster and faster. 

“What if I do?” John panted out. 

“Don’t come inside me! Your sperm’s so strong, you’ll make me pregnant for sure. And a little girl shouldn’t carry her own father’s baby—” 

John slammed froward, sending the exam table skidding forward with the force of him. Dean fell forward onto her forearms as John came. He could actually feel his cock twitching underneath Dean’s skin, the moment his come splashed inside his daughter, right against her womb. 

After catching his breath, John pulled Dean up so she was standing on her knees and leaning against his chest. “I love you, I love you,” he chanted. 

“I love you, too, Daddy – my father, lover, perfect man, I love you—” 

They kissed for a while, until he could feel a mixture of their juices sliding out of her, down her thighs and over his balls. Dean cleaned him up with her mouth – her slick was redder now, but still not bloody – and then hopped off the table to get dressed. The table was a damn mess. But John was pretty sure Meg wouldn’t mind, and medical supplies were built to be easily cleaned and disposed of. 

“I couldn’t really have gotten pregnant, could I?” 

“It’s possible. But basically some of my little swimmers would have to stay alive inside you for the next two weeks, long enough for you to ovulate and drop an egg for one of them to find.” 

“Not too likely.” Dean didn’t exactly sound disappointed or pleased – just resigned. 

“Right. You’re almost definitely not pregnant. And that’s a good thing – for now.” 

“For now.” Dean turned and looked at him over her shoulder. “I’ll be waiting.” 

 

* * *

 

There was really no mistaking the sounds that came out of Meg’s office. Most of the waiting room was too loud and too far away to hear it, but Meg and Mrs. Winchester had a front row seat. Dean and her daddy took their time, too 

Mrs. Winchester was staring at her, daring her – begging her, maybe – to say something. Meg felt for the woman, but there was no way in hell that she was going to ruin Dean’s fun. 

She smiled placidly and turned a page of her magazine. “They have a such a great relationship. It’s so beautiful to see.” 

Mrs. Winchester didn’t say anything. 

“Maybe you should leave,” Meg said kindly. “I think your husband has this handled.” 

Mr. Winchester didn’t offer any explanation for the wait when he and Dean stumbled out of the room with their arms around each other. Dean’s cleavage was pressed tight against John’s side and she straddled his hip when they stopped in front of Meg, all but grinding down on him, right here in front of everybody. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of our girl,” Mr. Winchester said, reaching out to shake Meg’s hand. 

His fingers were noticeably tacky. Meg grinned at him. 

“Just doing my job. But sometimes my job is a pleasure.” 

“Mary,” John said, even as he gazed down at Dean. “I’m going to take our little princess to the drugstore. We’ll meet you at home.” 


End file.
